Object of My Desire
by nikkiXDshadow
Summary: Bella's new to forks high school and Edward already has a girlfriend. Will they end up being toghether? Warning; mild violence.


Object of my Desire

I woke up to the sound of my favourite song over the radio. Humming to myself I quickly went to get ready for my first day. I was a bit nervous, although the fact that I'd already gone to the school just to check it out a couple days earlier certainly soothed some of my nerves. I was mentally thanking Charlie as I walked down the stairs when I came to a sudden halt.

There, talking to my dad was perhaps one of the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. He had fairly long blond hair and these magnificent eyes that pierced straight into mine. I heard my dad talking to him about something involving showing me around or something.

"Hey dad, what's going on?"

"Oh, morning Bells this is Jasper Whitlock."

"Hi…Jasper."

"Hey Bella" Oh my god, I was starting to hyperventilate, it was like elementary school all over again, crushes and all.

"Dad what's going on?"

"Look, Bells, I took it upon myself to get you a guide…of sorts, Jasper here will be showing you around today."

"Oh" This totally hot guy was going to be showing me around, I guess I could deal with that.

"Oh Bella, I'm sure you'll like the school, and at lunch we can hang out with my girlfriend and her friends." Wow, that was a major hit to my gut, girlfriend? Of course, this totally hot guy would already be taken, my chances at this school were nil.

I drove Jasper seeing as how apparently he always got a ride with his girlfriend Alice who, according to him, I would just love. We got into my truck and seeing as how the trucks internal speed limit was about 60 it made for a very long ride. After about 5 minutes, I told Jasper to find something for us to listen to. As he was shuffling through my many CD's he remarked that I would get along great with one of his friends named Edward who apparently also liked music. I was very curious about his friends seeing as how he seemed to have so many and I had only about one or two at my old school,

"Well I moved here almost 10 years ago from South America and about 4 years after that I met Alice and we started going out. Alice already had two friends named Rosalie and Edward. Alice had been friends with Rosalie since kindergarten and Edward shortly after I moved here, so about age 9. I have only one other friend named Emmett from South America, although apparently he's thinking of coming here too. Rose is dating Edward right now; they have been for almost two years, although I don't know how that guy can stand her all the time, but he does…" Jasper explained, beginning to ramble off a bit at the end. So this Edward friend of his was already taken to, that was a shame.

We arrived at school a couple minutes later and Jasper quietly walked me to my first period class. Now, all I had to do was wait three periods until lunch when apparently, I would be able to meet all of Jasper's friends. Just three more periods, I repeated to myself, it was going to be a long day…

My day went by so quickly I was caught up in a world wind of new names, new faces, and new school. It was different though, in all honesty, the day went by so fast because I was waiting for lunch when I would finally meet Edward. I was worrying all day Edward would think I was ugly, or scary, or smelled bad or something so I tried practicing flirting on some random guys. I was pretty nervous and upset with myself for having to stoop to flirting with guys like Mike Newton, who were following me around like some sad stalker. When I made the fourth guy nearly fall from hyperventilation I noticed Jasper eyeing me and decided I'd better cool it or he might start getting suspicious.

According to Jasper, who'd gotten a text message from Alice, Edward and I had Biology together after lunch. I used the prospect of sitting next to Edward for a full hour get me through the torture they so kindly called, History, which apparently was Jaspers favourite subject. Whoopee!

When the lunch bell finally rang I got to meet Alice for the first time. She came over to me squealed and pulled me into a bone crushing hug and then turned to face Jasper. Actually, it would be more accurate to say she turned her whole self to Jasper. I never realized the true passion in their love, but when I actually tried to recall from what Jasper had told me about her before it was obvious from the way he spoke of her how much he really loved her.

As we made her way to the cafeteria I felt the excitement getting to me. When we walked in I felt a wave of disappointment run through me, all these people were staring. Well this sucked, Edward must be just like one of those stalkers who'd been following me around all day. I wonder why he hasn't come over and introduced himself yet? That was what most of the guys did, or was he just shy, ahhhh where was he? I was getting really depressed until I heard Alice say, "weird Rose and Edward aren't here yet," wait did she just say that. Yes, yes she said he wasn't here yet. There was still a possibility that Edward wasn't here yet. There was still a chance for my beating heart, god darn, why couldn't he just hurry up already.

As I scanned the room I felt my eyes fixate to the door. There standing in the door was the single most beautiful man I'd ever laid my eyes on, yes, this must be Edward.

I put on my best smile and what can only be called, edged my way over to him. Alice introduced us and when she called my name I looked up and blushed slightly before saying hi. Edward in return gave me a crooked grin that I think caused my heart to stop beating for a couple of seconds. Watch out, here comes another trip to the nurses.

"Edward! Hey, where's Rose?" asked Alice.

"Oh, she had to the bathroom for some urgent emergency," said Edward grinning at Alice. This was obviously some kind of inside joke for them.

Smiling back, Alice turned to talk to Jasper who was standing in the cafeteria line.

"So you're Bella?"

Blushing I looked down "yes, that's me."

Slowly he lifted my head up with a questioning look in his eyes. I could feel myself blushing even harder, he'd only known me for a minute and a half and already made a fool of myself in front of him.

"Bella, why are you blushing? You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Sorry," I mumbled at the floor. I felt like smacking myself. What happened to 'your gonna land this guy no matter what'? I was such a wimp when it came to actually saying something to the person. The only time I could seem to form a coherent sentence was when I felt very strongly about something and then typically, no one wanted to hear what I wanted to say.

"You're actually really pretty when you blush."

"Really?" I asked having to look up this time, there was no way I could actually look pretty. He must be just trying to flatter me.

"Of course."

"Thanks," I said beaming up at him. I felt sure of myself for the first time that day. I couldn't help but thinking if you could bottle up Edward it would be man's best confidence booster. I started laughing to myself and I could feel my smile getting bigger.

"Your also really pretty when you smile."

We were beaming at each other when Alice walked back over, looking rather uneasy.

I stood up and asked if anyone else wanted to come with me to get some food. I started walking forward when I felt Edwards arm slip around my waist. He gently squeezed and assured me he was coming to. Then I saw this beautiful super model walk up to us and was busy trying to remember what fashion magazine I must've seen her in when Alice and Jasper greeted her as Rosalie.

Uh oh, wait, she's Rosalie. Well there go all my non-hopes of getting Edward. I'd had a couple super model types at my old school and if there was anything I'd learnt from them it was that they could tear you down in seconds.

.

I said hello to Rosalie in what I thought was a polite, courteous manner, but obviously she was going to have nothing to do with me. I mean, rude much. Rosalie was looking at Alice with this uncomprehending expression. It was like she was annoyed and trying to get Alice to understand why.

Unfortunately, it was at that point that Rosalie decided to herd Edward from the cafeteria. This could not be good. For some reason, I started feeling really bad for Edward, maybe it was the way she gave me the 'why-the-hell-do-you-think-you-have-any-right-existing-you-worthless-piece-of-air-sucking-crap glare. Yah, a part of me shrivelled…or maybe it was two parts… Luckily I had all of 6th period to be with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Lunch!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into the Biology room and before I knew it I was scanning for Edward. I went up to the teacher and he gave me the choice between two seats. I choose the one in basically the middle of the classroom and waited anxiously for Edward to arrive, praying to god the whole entire time that I'd picked the right desk.

Edward didn't arrive until almost on the bell. I watched him walk up to the teacher and hand him a note and then very casually he came up and sat next to me. I could feel my hands shaking and damning them to hell, I balled them up into fists at my side. I eyed Edward out of the corner of my eye and saw him sitting close to me, but he looked rather stressed out. I was beginning to get really worried Rosalie had done something to him when our arms brushed.

I felt this jolt of electricity so badly I almost yelped right there in front of him. We both jerked our arms away and I saw him looking at me in a way that made me think he had felt it to.

"I…did you?"

"Pardon me?"

"Di…d, did you feel _that_?"

"Yes," he said before scooting his chair closer so we could continue talking without people noticing. I was beginning to think he had forgotten when something pointy hit my arm.

Bella:

I know we didn't get a chance to talk much at lunch, but I was hopping maybe we could get together after school. I have a girlfriend, but I would really like for us to get a chance to know each other better.

I quickly read over the note. So, he only wanted to be friends. I guess I could handle that. Although, I know Rosalie's type and they don't like anyone advancing on their 'territory'. I'd have to be careful around Edward.

Edward, Look, as long as Rosalie doesn't bother poking her head in my business, I don't really mind. I know you have a girlfriend and everything, but I would REALLY like to be your friend. We just have to respect boundaries and Rosalie shouldn't be a problem.

I looked over at Edward as he read my note and saw him smirk at parts and grimace at others, he wrote and finally handed it back to me with that grin of his.

I really do want to get together. How about I come over tonight after school, say four thirty 'ish?

I looked over at the note and nodded.. I look forward to seeing you tonight.

I was just about to hand him my note when I heard they bell ring and watched him run out of the classroom. Well, at least I had something to look forward to tonight. Who knows, from the way were talking I might even get to spend some accountable time with Edward. Too bad about that stupid bitch Rosalie, she keeps getting in the way.

RPOV

I was going to show Edward what a whore this Bella was and then there was no way he was going to still like her. I was going to go physco on this bitch and he would watch.

I pulled up to her house and saw her car was there, good that probably went she was in her stupid little room. God, I bet she was just waiting to take my Edward away from me. I walked up to her front door and tried the handle, it was unlocked. I crept up to her bedroom and what do you know, little Miss. I'm-so-perfect was getting ready for her 'date' with Edward while listening to music, perfect.

I knocked on her door loudly, so what if I broke it? I watched as she slowly turned around to face me, I was going to enjoy this. I backed up five steps and charged her. I couldn't believe how weak she was, I could almost swear I heard her leg break when I landed on her.

I had to give her credit though she didn't cry. What she did do annoyed me more than if she had cried, though. She used one arm to jab my side while the other reached up and pulled on a handful of my hair. I stood up and grabbed her around the neck.

Supporting all her weight with the hand that was around her neck I hoisted her up into the air. I smacked her twice emphasizing each smack with a resounding "bitch!!!" until her face was nice and red and bleeding a bit from where my filed nails had scratched her. Seeing what a nice effect the scratches on her cheek had I dragged my nails up her arms, causing long red marks to appear, followed by the slow seeping of blood where my nails had pierced deeper.

Bella, who was being exceptionally quiet choose that moment to start screaming, rather loudly. So I grabbed her tongue and with my carefully filled thumb nails ground them into her tongue causing it to bleed. Standing up I finally let go of her neck, watching as she collapsed onto the floor.

Feeling my anger ebb, I realized Edward would be arriving soon and decided now would probably be a good time to leave. I could always hang out at Alice's house until Edward calmed down enough. Obviously he was going to be mad at me for awhile, but I'm sure that weak 'corpse' could hold about as much interest as a bottle of bird crap. Whatever, he'd be back, it was only a matter of waiting…

BPOV

I just lay there, crumpled on the floor. I felt so useless. Of curse I had been stupid to go after Edward when he already had a girlfriend, what was I thinking. I had to hide before Edward got here, I couldn't have him breaking up with Rosalie just because she hurt me. Plus, if he did break up with her, she would just try to hurt me even more. As I sat there willing the pain to go away I heard him knocking on the door.

I slowly dragged myself along the carpet into my walk in closet, shut the door and huddled against the back corner. I knew my pitiful excuse of a hiding place would not last for very long, but I would do my damn-hardest to make sure he never saw or talked to me again.

As my breathing slowed I heard him softly ascend our stair case. I could sense that he was pondering whether to risk going into my room. Evidently he did, as I heard my door open as his careful footsteps on the carpet. He called my name softly and from what I could see through the crack glancing around. I could feel my leg starting to numb so I extended it. In doing so I felt a sharp stab of agony race up my leg as I flexed the part Rosalie had landed on. Great, now it was probably broken.

Through the crack and my teary eyes I could see Edward take a step or two toward the closet door. Holding my breath I prayed he wouldn't come any closer as he was almost at the door now. Slowly he turned around and I let out the breath I was holding in this remarkably loud gush. So quickly I didn't have time to react, he spun around and flung the closet door open.

"Got you!" he exclaimed, pretending we were playing a game of hid and seek, but I could tell from his expression he had been worried about me. As he reached in to help me out, I shied away. Obviously frustrated he reached over and grabbed my arms causing me to cry out.

"Bella! What's wrong? What happened to you? Did someone hurt you? Oh god you're bleeding!"

"Edward, stop. Calm down. Just breath and go away!"

Obviously he was not going away anytime soon. I could see as he was sitting down the fierce, if annoying, persistency in his eyes.

"Bella, if you just tell me what's going on, I promise I will leave you alone."

"I'm not going to tell you anytime soon so I hope you enjoy disappointment," he just grimaced and extended his hand. Unwillingly, I grabbed it and he helped me sit up, so we were now sitting in my surprisingly large closet. I could see his shocked expression as he took in just how hurt I really was.

"Bella…what…your arms, and y..you….you're face" he managed in a choked sob that nearly killed my heart.

"Edward, don't it's not your problem. Just go and don't talk to me ever again and I promise you I won't get hurt again," I said quietly as the tears streamed down my face.

"I caused this?"

"No, no, …not directly, per say," I mumbled. I felt so bad, he was on the verge of crying to. The problem was I couldn't tell if it was because he was really angry or really sorry, but his next word made-up my mind.

"Rosalie," he said in the single scariest, angry, most menacing voice I had ever heard.

"Don't, don't break up with her," I squeaked out, unsure if he had even heard me at all. But I could see his head turn in my direction and a surprised expression come over my face.

He grabbed my face gingerly and laid it against his head, as one would a sad friend. I hated it, yet I knew what I wanted would be very dangerous. I wanted him to kiss me better, to take my mind off the pain that was now making it's self heard around my body. I wanted him to treat me like he would a girlfriend that was in pain. Unfortunately, it was exactly that mentality that brought upon this pain in the first place.

I could feel my heart begin to tighten as I realized exactly what I would have to do so Rosalie wouldn't expect anything. Plus, even if Edward and I did run away she would probably just track me down and because we ran away together. There just had to be some way to make this work.

So, running away was out. I couldn't ignore Edward like Rosalie 'suggested', as just the thought of it broke my heart and stung almost harder than my face. I could ignore Edward when I saw him at school and then we could find some way to hang out outside of school, but Rosalie might catch us and I don't know if I can control myself in Biology, being his partner and every thing. We could continue on as if nothing had changed, but then Rosalie might hurt me again and from the way Edward looked when he saw what she had done to me I'm not sure if that would be the best idea. Anyway, who was I kidding, Edward probably had no problem with ignoring me, even if only for my own protection.

"Bella, you awake?"

"Hmmmm, ugh, oh hi."

"Are you okay?"

"mm,hm I'm good, a bit sore, but fine."

"Okay, would you mind if I..?"

"NO, I mean, don't go!"

"Why?"

"I just don't want you to go."

"What is left for us to do?"

"Well…we need to decide how were going to act!"

"Umm, pardon?"

"Sorry, umm, uhh, we uhh, we need to decide how to act, around each other, at school!"

"I still don't understand Bells."

"Rosalie told me to leave you alone," or else I added under my breath.

"So, she can't tell you what to do, especially not because of me."

"But, she said if I don't leave you alone she'll hurt me again or do something worse," I said feeling my tears begin to well-up again.

"She wouldn't dare," he growled in that defiant, yet scary voice of his. I seriously think I could feel the hairs raise on my arms when he said that.

"Edward?"

"Bella I really need to go," he said, effectively cutting me off. Using my silence he carefully helped me up and edged us towards the side of my bed. I couldn't focus, five more steps and he would be gone for who knows how long. I had to stop him, oh lord three steps. Two, one, I leaned towards him tripping him and sending us hurdling towards my carpet. But trust me, if your body already aches all over you couldn't really care if you were about to hit carpet on concrete. I didn't hit the ground at all. I could tell Edward did, I heard his body smack against the ground, but before the pain came to meet my body as well I felt twin cuffs come to lock around my stomach holding me inches above Edward and my bedroom floor. Except it was Edward's arms and he had landed on his shoulders him arms only supported me for a couple of moments before I to crashed onto the floor.

**********************************************************************

It felt like I had only been out for a couple of minutes, but a glance at the retreating sunlight assured me I'd been out for at least an hour or two. I huffed out a sigh when I felt the soft comforter of my bed beneath me. So, he had picked me up and left, how typical. Well, I'll see you in a couple of years, not. Well, I hopped he and the bitch have a wonderful life.

Rolling over I stretched out my legs and was very surprised when I kicked my wall, except my wall was a foot or so closer than it had been this morning. Slowly, I dragged one and then another eyelid open to figure out what was wrong. With all that had happened I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if it actually turned out to be my wall and I was just confused. As I opened my eyes, I think I stopped breathing for a minute or two. There, on MY bed, was Edward. Okay, there goes my breath and my lunch. God where were my breath mints, I think I just puked a bit in my mouth. After swallowing a couple times (I think if I took any longer he might think I were weird because imagine. This girl is obviously awake and is glad to see you, but she just sits there staring and swallowing, can you say freaky much?)

"Edward?" I managed to squeak out, opening my mouth as little as possible.

"Bella, are you okay. I mean I can leave if you meant me to, but I guess I figured you had wanted me to stay."

"I would never want you to leave."

"Then why, I mean I don't understand, why didn't you talk to me?"

"Where you here the entire time?"

"You haven't answered my question yet. So, when you answer mine, I'll answer you," he said smirking again.

"What was the question again?"

"Bella.."

"What? I don't remember the question."

"Why didn't you talk to me?

"Umm, next question."

"Bella."

"Look I want some mints," I said hiding my face and hopping he wouldn't see the blush that was making my face look like a wild-fire.

Nodding, he got up and silently opened my desks top door and pulled out the container of mints I had put there just after school today and brought them to me, I thanked him and he crawled back into bed next to me. We both had our elbows propped up so we were looking at each other, me against the edge and him against the wall.

"It's your turn," I reminded him poking his arm.

"Right, let's see 'was I here the entire time' right?"

"Yep," I said marvelling at his mental recall ability.

"Next question?" he said looking, if I'm not mistaken, sheepish for probably the first time.

"Edward."

"Okay, I stayed."

"Edward."

"What?"

"Tell the truth."

"I did," he said sounding indignant. I only made me more disbelieving.

"Edward."

"Okay, I might have gone home for a moment or two, but only to clean up."

This time it was my turn to be surprised, "what do you mean?"

"I don't really know how to explain this with out making it sound bad, but Bella when you landed on me. Bella you were laying on me, and being a guy I got a bit 'excited' so I figured it would be best if I went home and got changed."

"Oh," I said. I mean W-O-W! I could get him to do that just by accidentally landing on him. Opps, damn, there comes that blush again.

"But."

"But?"

"But, Rosalie saw me and she smelt and she thought we, you know, had sex. And before I could stop her she came storming out. And Bella I'm so sorry, but that glare she gave me…" he stopped shuddering.

I figured I'd best take over I'd been glared at Rosalie before. "Was it the 'why-the-hell-do-you-think-you-have-any-right-existing-you-worthless-piece-of-air-sucking-crap glare'?"

"No, I think it was more like the 'you-did-not-you-mother-freaking-piece-of-useless-shite-man-whore-molesting-pervert-cheating-you' glare," he corrected. Wow, I hope I never get that glare, although I probably would. She would just make it more fitting for me.

"But don't worry."

"How can I not? She told me never to see you again and now she thinks we had sex! She's going to want to kill me and then stick me in dog shite, then burn me, then spread the ashes over a dump, then a toxic waste dump, then send what's left into a deep-space probe," I said beginning to spazz again at the end, or middle, or beginning god!

"Bella, calm down. There's nothing to worry about, I have a solution."

"Oh, yeah, great, there is NO FREAKING WAY YOU CAN PROTECT ME FROM HER!!!!"

"Bella"

"Right, sorry, did it again didn't I?"

"Kind of"

"Sorry, okay what is your brilliant plan?"

"I am going to stay with you every where you go," he said sounding very proud of himself. I could definitely see the advantages of this plan, at least the very horny part of me could and I was very horny right now. Obviously I was very into the plan, I mean the one person I liked in the most sexual manner was like a foot away from me in my bed. You try doing that and keeping a straight face, let alone a straight mind. The story's I could think of. Like Jess this one time was over at Ben's for a sleep over in grade 7 and she had liked him for awhile…

"Bella, you who? Anyone in there? Don't make me kiss you awake like in Cinderella," he said jokingly, but I could sense an undercurrent of something else there.

"I think that's a good idea, but what about at night? It's not like you can come over every night. I mean my dad sleep's one room over from me."

"Well, I actually had a couple of idea's about that. I did manage to sneak in tonight, in case you didn't notice so I could just do that every day…"

"But what about the winter? When you have to go change? When dad comes to check up? When I need to get ready?"

"Hold on, hold on, it's just an idea."

"Oh, okay."

"Or you could stay over at my house and yes before you say anything, I realize there are kinks, but remember, plan."

"Right, okay, next one?"

"I could try talking to Alice and she might watch you, you're dad wouldn't have any problem with you staying over at a girl's house and Rosalie wouldn't dare try anything at Alice's, she's her best friend."

"Then why would she listen to us, surely Rosalie has already gotten her on her side already."

"Alice, unlike Rosalie, has a heart," he growled.

"Okay, Edward, calm down," I said trying to talk some sense into him. He really scared me when he became angry, like he couldn't control himself.

"Sorry, it's just you're sitting here cut up and bruised and it's all Rosalie's fault. Can you conceive how much it pains me when you are hurt?"

Instead of answering him I merely snuggled towards him and willed sleep to come over me. I couldn't take his concern, I mean women are strong, right? If he got all worked up every time I got hurt we would never get any where. I mean I am possibly the most accident prone person who ever walked this earth.

Edward sighed in my hair and wrapped his arm around me as I drifted closer to unconsciousness. I felt like Romeo and Juliet kind of, forbidden love, although in our love story it wasn't Romeo who was in danger it was me, Juliet. It was Romeo's family threatening Juliet's instead of the other way around.

Then it occurred to me, Rosalie really was Edward's family. They weren't related, but they grew up together and were obviously really close. Me, I was an outsider, I knew basically nothing about Edward and I was already planning on spending the rest of forever with him and we haven't even been over on a date. The more I thought about it the more I realized how deep in shit I really was. I mean we haven't even been on a date yet and he's already in my bed, quick operator.

We were already talking of spending every might with in each other's vicinity. I began to wonder if Rosalie would really hurt me again or if Edward was just trying to use fear as a way to get closer to me sexually. Did he really love me? Did I really love him? Yes, I realized. I do really love him, now I just had to find out if that love was reciprocated. That would be the plan for tomorrow and with that thought I fell into a soundless sleep.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm, yes? Now, don't go! Mmm, come back, I love you, don't go," I mumbled restlessly.

"I wasn't going anywhere," Edward cooed in my ear causing my eyes to snap open.

"Edward."

"Hello and good morning sleepy-head," he said ruffling my hair. Oh, how I would love to do the same thing to him. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, but I merely gazed at his hair. Soundlessly I raised one hand and ran it through his golden-bronze hair. He sighed as I ruffled and flipped his bangs up.

"You have very beautiful hair."

"You as well," he said kissing my head before moving to sit on my swivel chair.

"So you left," I said eyeing his new school uniform. Obviously he had gone home to get changed and grab the school bag that was now resting against the wall by my door.

He merely nodded his head and indicated that it was my turn to get ready.

"I normally change in my room, you know?" I would get changed in the bathroom, but Charlie doesn't leave until later and I would be hard pressed to explain to him why I was changing in the bathroom instead of my room.

"You could always change in here. I can close my eyes you know" he said winking.

I grimaced and got up to find something to wear. I found a plain t-shirt and pair of jeans I thought would be acceptable. Facing my closet door I told Edward to shut his eyes and tried to hastily put my shirt on. Of course going so fast the shirt got caught on one of the clasps of my bra.

"Terrific," I muttered under my breath. This type of thing always happened to me.

"Bella are you okay, do you need my help?"

"No, I fine," I started to say but was caught off my the feel of his finger tips brushing along my back. Successfully disengaging the snag with in a matter of seconds. Turning around to thank him I saw him gasp and back away, covering his eyes. Looking down I realized my shirt had got caught in my bra and the lace left little to be imagined. I really needed to invest in some bras that actually covered my boobs.

"Edward, look I didn't realize, you can go if you," I started to say, trying to sooth him. Obviously it didn't work because his eyes snapped open and he started walking towards me.

"Bella I don't want to leave, you just make me, uncomfortable," he said cupping my boob, "plus, if I left who would protect you from my physco girlfriend" he said hugging me to him as I tried unsuccessfully to tug my shirt down. Obviously I had some one against me because the shirt got stuck again.

Sighing Edward leaned over me and removed to snag again. Grinning he said, "it looks likes this bra is causing a lot of problems. Maybe it would be best if you changed it to."

Wondering where he got all of this confidence from I finally managed to tug the shirt the rest of the way down as Edward backed away to sit on the edge of my bed.

Taking my underwear and skirt I walked towards the bathroom. I would rather face Charlie and his questions than risk changing in front of Edward again. Plus, I could always tell Charlie changing by my window made me nervous, it was true enough.

I quickly took a shower, changed and other necessities and made my way back into my bedroom. Seeing Edward sitting on my bed looking calm, I figured his weird mood was over (not that a little part of me didn't like it) and went to gather my back pack, cell-phone and other school stuff. Satisfied I was ready I went to sit down next to Edward on the edge of my bed.

"Are you better?"

"What do you mean by better?"

"You aren't trying to undress me anymore"

"That's what you think" he said slyly.

Sighing I reached over and hugged him. I was beginning to think I had a fetish with touching Edward.

"See, it's back on"

"Huh," I started to say then looked down, "uhh, ohhh."

Edward smirked and stood up telling me I had to leave for school soon. I stood up and we walked down the hall and towards the kitchen, where he sat down in my fathers seat looking like he owned the place. Which in my opinion, he pretty much did.

Obviously Charlie was no where near the house or Edward would have made himself scarce. I went through the mundane process of making my lunch and snack and everything. When I was done that I got myself some breakfast and asked Edward what we were going to do about Rosalie at school today. He told me he was not sure and we could just wing it although, he would be sticking to me today. Plus, we should try and talk to Alice, see if she had heard anything and if she would be on our side. I agreed that I could probably work, but since Alice WAS Rosalie's friend we should wait to talk to her until after school. Agreeing, we left for school and Edward drove since Charlie wasn't home until at least an hour after I got home and we were going to Alice's house after school today.

When we arrived at the parking lot we saw Rosalie at school right away. We saw her so quickly because she basically jumped in front of Edward's Volvo. We practically hit her. When we narrowly avoided her she did not look at all happy to see me sitting next to Edward. As he slid smoothly into the parking space he walked around to the other side of the car and helped me out.

I suppose little things like that were just part of the reason why I liked Edward so much, he was always such a gentleman.

"You" she said sneering down at me "I figured Edward would have left after he figured what a weakling you are. By the way, Baby I'm leaving for a vaca tomorrow and guess what? You're invited!" she said turning to Edward.

"I'm not your Baby anymore Rosalie. I'm not you're anything anymore. In fact you can go on that vacation and never return and I wouldn't even care. That's right, I'm dumping you." he said, pulling me closer to his body at the last line.

"Edward. Anthony. Mason. You WILL live to REGRET this" she yelled back, a vein throbbing on her perfect. With a final I'm-to-cool-for-you-anyway flip of her hair she turned and walked away.

"I love you" he said, pulling me closer to his body as we walked to my first period class.

"I know" I said "I know".


End file.
